Albert's Place
Albert's Place is a short game made by Zonic. It is a non-canon entry in the FNaA series. Story Game Description This is a non-canon FNaA game. No lore secrets hidden, made for fun! =) Although the "Coma Virus" exists in the actual lore, just like the meteorites crashing, nothing is canon. This just in, a famous reporter, Mr. Justin Just, found a meteorite. Oh, and this just in, he's a zombie now. This just in, he's dead. Now the cops are taking care of that. Heck, i forgot to say "this just in". This just in, they found a virus on the meteorite. Not the zombie one, another one. It looks like a spider. This just in- oh no. It- the disease is spreading. They are falling down like dominos. I need to call 911. Summary The game tells the story of a famous reporter named Billy Bob, who was a witness of a meteorite crash containing several diseases. The game shows how he tries to survive, find a cure and confronts his boss and coworkers so they continue broadcasting news about Billy's kitchen. Gameplay The game puts you in Billy's house at 12 AM. You have to survive until 6 AM. You are allowed to look directly where you want. Even snap your neck and look 360 degrees. The engine, Unity, allows this. Pressing control makes you shine a light. The light is a typical mouse-following flashlight (although it's in the center of wherever you look). The light either lures, scares off or lights up the room. To not make it a boring boogeyman clone, the TV occasionally turns on with a broadcast showcasing the removal of Billy Bob from the crew. You have to press space to lift up your phone. A woman will answer. You have to press "Y" if she asks you if you'll murder her and press "N" if you hear her asking you if you're fine with removing the kitchen portion of the news. Pressing the wrong answer will give you a game over. Pressing the correct one will make the phone go down and you will be saved. Not doing this in a timely fashion will also end your run. Beating the game just gives you an ending screen with the text "wow you are make cure now go play fnaa 6 or 4 alsoyou won" Characters Zombie Zombie Justin A very green head. He will appear in random places, like in front of the TV, the windows, the door or the floor. Don't shine the light to make him leave. Yeet Demon A shadow version of Albert with the 087 creepy smile. He will appear at the windows. Shine the light at the thing to make it leave. Su-Tart Su-Tart. Simply Su-Tart. He will appear at the door. You have to shine the light at him. Steven A blue version of Jayingee with 3 arms, the third being on his back and is extra long. He will randomly sit at the right of the cough you're also sitting on. Shine the light at him. Stanley A red version of Samuel. He will start knocking on either the left or right window but is invisible. You need to shine the light on the correct window. Simon A red version of Guest. He will randomly enter the room, make the lights flicker and twitch. Quickly shine the light at him. Trivia * This was originally made as a small UCN game. * The game was originally like FNaF 6, with turning being 90 degrees to both sides. Category:Games Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff